The Things I Don't Know
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Connor's thoughts on how KC has changed and how he hopes it doesn't happen with Clare and Alli. Small, Connor centric Oneshot. Clare/Connor/Alli friendship


**The Things I Don't Know**

**Summary: Connor's thoughts on how KC has changed and how he hopes it doesn't happen with Clare and Alli**

**A/N: Just a short oneshot that I had to write on behalf of Connor who's thoughts we **_**didn't**_** get to see on the matters of KC dumping Clare and how he has changed and how it effects him.**

Connor wasn't the most observant when it came to people and he wasn't the best in social situations. He was most comfortable around robots, computers, fireworks, and basketball. He didn't have many friends, but the one's he did have, he would do anything for. _That, _was what led him to worry about Clare Edwards. His first ever friend and the one who he'd always considered able to understand him the most. The one that didn't get bored listening to him and had always treated him like a normal person and not some freak. Almost two months ago, Clare and her boyfriend, KC Guthrie had broken up.

Before the craziness of the current semester, Connor had considered KC a friend, along with Alli Bhandari and Clare. Now though, he hardly recognized him. How was it that things had changed so fast? Clare was suddenly changing as well. She was involved with the play that Declan Coyne and Holly J Sinclair were doing, she was in Photography Club. She'd gained new friends from both involvements. It wasn't that she had abandoned him. It was more of the fact that she could.

What if she decided that he was a loser because he hated change and decided to leave him? Or what if too many compliments and popularity went to her head, like what seemed to have with KC and she decided that he wasn't worth her attention? If it had already happened once, who could say that it wouldn't occur again? This time with Clare? KC had abandoned his friends for the glory of being a basketball star. He'd begun to date a girl who was a complete imbecile, and had become a total jock. Unlikable. The very type of person that he used to despise. It was disgusting really.

"Connor?" A soft, alto voice asked. He felt a delicate hand, like the gentle touch of butterfly wings on his shoulder and he craned his neck up to see Clare, the very person that he had been thinking about standing over him. Alli stood beside her with her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed.

He tried to smile but couldn't manage it. He was never good at keeping things from Clare. He looked up at her with a pair of sad, puppy dog brown eyes hidden behind his glasses. "I don't want you to change." He murmured.

An alarmed expression lit up her face as she looked at him. She turned her gaze to Alli who had the same look on her own face. "What do you mean by that Connor?" She asked in a mere whisper, tilting her head to the side as she studied him closely.

Connor swallowed hard. "KC changed and now _nothing's_ the same! He doesn't even _talk _to us anymore! And I don't like who he's become. I don't _want _you two to become him. I don't want you two to leave me." He choked on his words and stared down at his feet as a mixture of emotions ran through him.

Alli gasped in realization and she took a step forward, kneeling beside him. She took one of his hands into both of her's and then licked her parched lips. "Connor....you think that Clare and I are going to _abandon _you?" Her voice sounded harsher than she meant for it to be and she saw her friend visibly wince. Her eyes went to Clare who had moved to sit next to Connor, wrapping a slender arm across his shoulders. "Sorry." She said gently as she moved to sit on the other side of him, clutching his arm in her hands. "We wouldn't abandon you, Connor. We aren't like KC. We would never do that to you."

Clare nodded in agreement and wrapped both her arms around Connor in a hug. "Alli's right. You are one of my best friends. I wouldn't give you up for popularity or anything. I may be getting new interest but that doesn't mean that you aren't important to me."

Her voice was firm and he could see the truth clear in her eyes as he looked upon her. "You promise?" He asked of her.

Clare smiled at him gently and said in a sweet, honest tone, "I promise."

And everything was okay.

**The End**


End file.
